This invention relates to a starting and ending platform for a roof seaming machine.
Buildings having roofs formed from panels which are joined edgewise by standing seams are common. The seams typically run down the slope from the ridge of the roof to each eave, perpendicular to the eave.
The panels of a such a roof are normally joined by a machine which folds and crimps vertical flanges of preformed panels, forming a seam which stands up above the plane of the roof One such machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,308. The machine has to be placed over the flanges by hand initially, and is removed manually at the end of the seam. Having to lift the machine at the edge of the roof poses dangers for workers. This danger was reduced by prior starting platforms which supported the weight of the machine at the edge of the roof.
Prior patents generally pertinent to this invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,412,060, 4,102,285, 4,195,586, 4,334,662 and 4,918,797.
The prior art platforms pose some problems. For example, a known prior device grips the very seam being worked on, which presents a difficulty when the seam is just being started, since workers have to remove the clamp as the seamer is moving up the seam.
With the Butler MR-24(copyright) Roof System, a seaming machine called a Roof Runner(copyright), which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,828, is used to seam the corrugations. To start the Roof Runner(copyright), it is necessary that it be placed beyond the eave of the roof The seaming machine has been supported at this point by a platform that extends beyond the eave. The platform is secured, by clamping, to the very corrugation being seamed.
The normal seaming process is to install the panels down one side of the building roof and then proceed back on the other side. There are projects, however, where both sides of the roof are installed at once. In these situations, either the panels must be seamed from eave to ridge on one side and from ridge to eave on the other slope, or a left hand machine must be used on one slope. Catching and removing the Roof Runner at the end of a down slope run can be dangerous.
An object of the invention is to provide a starting and ending platform for a roof seaming machine which will safely support loads over the eave of a roof, and which attaches to seams other than the seam being created.
These and other objects are attained by a starting and ending platform for a roof seaming machine as described below.
The new platform provides a way of attaching the platform to adjacent corrugations that eliminates the need for a gate, as currently used, and the vertical frame provides some additional security to the operator of the seamer.
The new platform adjusts to accommodate 12xe2x80x3 through 24xe2x80x3 wide panels.
It provides redundant attachment points, thus greater security in retaining the platform during seaming operations, and uses twice the number of clamps.
The invention also enables the operator to straighten the Roof Runner machine when placing it on the panel seam for starting the seaming operation.
The platform folds up when not in use to minimize storage volume and shipment-packaging requirements.
The platform may be used at the gable trim of the roof, and supports the leading edge on the roof panel, rather than from the gable trim (which may or may not be attached when it is seamed in).